challengefan_tasyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Challenge: Cutthroat
The Challenge: Cutthroat is the second season of the MTV reality television game show. Cutthroat took place in Prague, Czech Republic, with cast members from The Real World competing. This season was played in the format of three teams — Red Team, Blue Team and Gray Team with Simon as the host. The season premiered on September the 15th. 'Cast' | |} 'Draft:' 'Format' This season of The Challenge features a brand new format, consisting of three teams — Red vs. Blue vs. Gray. A race to the "Gulag" was held to determine the selections of the teams. The three players that finished last in the race — Kaylah Bronstein (RW: San Francisco), Aimee Garret (RW: Paris) and Bailey Mackins (RW: Miami) — were chosen as the team captains. Those three selected players, alternating between male and female, until each team was split evenly — five men and five women on each team — see Cast and Draft sections above. The three teams will participate in numerous challenges (sometimes called "missions"), which are followed by an elimination challenge, known as the "Gulag." The team who wins a challenge will receive a cash prize of $15,000 to be banked in their team bank accounts, as well as winning immunity from the Gulag. The two losing teams will then be forced to choose one player of each gender from their own teams for possible elimination. Each player will cast secret votes to decide which two men and two women will battle in same-gender Gulags. The winning players will rejoin their respective teams and stay in the game for a chance at a share of $150,000, while the losing players will be eliminated from the game. In the event a vote is tied, a run-off vote is conducted. If the run-off does not resolve the tie, the player going into the Gulag from the opposing team selects any (same-sex) member of the other team to send to the Gulag 'Game Summary' Elimination chart : Red Team team: 60 000$ each : Blue Team team: 15 000$ each : Gray Team team: 11 250$ each 'Cutthroat progress' | |} ;Teams : The contestant is on the Red team. : The contestant is on the Blue team. : The contestant is on the Gray team. ;Competition : The contestant's team won the competition. : The contestant's team did not win the final challenge. : The contestant's team won the challenge and was safe from the Gulag. : The contestant's team lost the challenge, but the contestant was not chosen for the Gulag. : The contestant was chosen for the Gulag, but did not have to compete. : The contestant won the Gulag. : The contestant lost the Gulag and was eliminated. : The contestant withdrew from the competition prior to the Gulag. : The contestant was removed from the competition due to illness/injury. : The contestant was disqualified from the competition due to fighting. 'Gulag votes' 'Gameplay' ''Challenge games: * '''Gas Problems:' Teams have to assemble a five-layered puzzle, and each puzzle has different diagrams that are locked in five separate boxes. In order to unlock the boxes, players have to enter a gas chamber in pairs, and memorize combinations of codes and letters that will unlock the boxes containing the diagrams. The first team to correctly assemble their puzzle together wins. ** Winner: Blue Team * Piggy Back: Each team has to advance on eight hanging ropes from one platform to another that is suspended above water. After one player advances onto one rope, the next teammate has to use the first player as a "human bridge" in order to advance to the next rope. Subsequent players will continue the process, until each player is hanging into their own rope, at which point, players will continue to use their teammates as "human bridges" in order to reach the opposite platform. A team is disqualified if even one player fails to grab each rope. The team that advances all of their players from one platform to the other in the fastest time wins. (Note: Since there were eight ropes present and ten players from the Gray and Blue team, those teams had to sit out two players.) ** Winner: Red Team * Brain Buster Players from each team are suspended upside down from ropes in front of the Průmyslový palác in Prague, and have to transfer color-coded beer steins from one end of a course to another by swinging toward their team members, and having their teammates place the steins on color-coded pedestals. The team that transfers the most beer steins within a 15-minute time limit wins. (Note: Since there were eight ropes present and ten players from the Gray team, that team had to sit out two players.) ** Winner: Blue Team * Mudbath The objective of this game is to outlast the competition by securing a ball from inside the mud pit bringing it out to the safe zone, after each round but there will always be three less balls than there are players. Three players will be eliminated after each round. The last team standing wins. ** Winner: Blue Team * Bed Head A series of five beds is suspended from a platform 40 feet above the water, and players from each team have to jump one-by-one from bed to bed, with each bed decreasing in size from start to finish. Once an entire team has landed on the same bed, the process continues until each team member has landed on the last bed at the end of the platform. Players are disqualified if they fall into the water, or if one player is touching their bed with their hands when a team-mate jumps to join that player on the bed. The team that makes it to the last bed with the fewest disqualifications and in the fastest time wins. ** Winner: Gray Team * Steady As You Go Teams have to build walkways, by using three 8-foot logs for the girls on each team to advance from one platform to another that is separated by 60 feet. If a player falls off the logs, or uses their safety harness to catch their fall, a 15-minute disqualification will be added to their team time. The team that advances their girls from one platform to the other in the fastest average time wins. ** Winner: Gray Team * Hook Me The male players on each team are positioned on opposite fishing boats, with each boat containing a deep-sea fishing pole. One girl per team will be in the water, attached to the ends of the fishing poles. Each girl will have 30 seconds to swim as far away as possible from the boats, then the host will signal one guy from each team to pick up the fishing poles, and try to reel in their female teammate out of the water. The process continues, until the team whose male players reel in all of their female teammates out of the water in the fastest average time wins ** Winner: Red Team * Meet Me Halfway A platform, with a narrow, unstable swinging bridge in the middle, is suspended 30 feet above water, players from each team are positioned at each end of the platform, and have to transfer one flag at a time back and forth by jumping from one end of the platform, onto the swinging bridge and toward the opposite end of the platform. A player is disqualified if they fall into the water, which reduces the amount of flags that a team will be able to transfer. The team that transfers up to 30 flags in the least amount of time wins. ** Winner: Gray Team * Riot Act Players have to knock players from opposing teams off a square dirt platform and into a mud pit, using glass riot shields. The challenge is played in two rounds: guys vs. guys and girls vs. girls. A team is still in the game as long as one teammate is still in the platform. If there are two different winners after each gender has been knocked out of the platform in each round, one player from each winning team will face off in a head-to-head match, in which the last player standing wins the challenge for their team. ** Winner: Blue Team ''Gulag games: * '''Handcuffs:' Players have to wrestle rings out of their opponent's hands. The first player to wrestle rings out of their opponent's hands five times wins. ** Played By: Josh vs. Daniel, Nany vs. Kaylah, Dan vs. Aaron, Katie vs. Amanda * Back Up Off Me: Players are tied to each other, back-to-back, and have to drag their opponent to knock over their own barrel. The first player to knock over their own barrel twice wins. ** Played By: Callum vs. Marcus, Sophia vs. Kylie, Matthew vs. Jordan, Nany vs. Mundane * Die Hard: Players have to stand, kneel on and roll oversize dice, without any body parts touching the ground. The players have to match the number that Simon rolls prior to the Gulag. The first player to roll their die into a designated square with the matching number facing up wins. ** Played By: Sean vs. Gio, Mundane vs. Sophia, Katie vs. Bailey * Spot On: There are two rock-climbing walls, one for each challenger. There is a pattern that is designed on each wall. The pattern is not complete, though, and each challenger must use the pieces given to them in order to complete the pattern. The first challenger to complete the pattern wins. ** Played By: Brendon vs. Josh, Amanda vs. Erika * Pole Me Over: Players have to grab a pole, and push their opponent backwards toward their own barrels. The first player to knock over their opponent's barrels twice wins ** Played By: Matthew vs. Ahmet, Katie vs. Lauren, Brendon vs. Kenzie, Emily vs. Aimee ''Czech Point final challenge: The final challenge begins with each team sprinting to the first checkpoint, "Seeing Spots," in which each team has to designate one player to stand in front of a wall containing five white targets, and one teammate has to hit each target with a paint ball gun before advancing. The next checkpoint is "So Tired," in which teams have to roll oversize tires on the tarmac. The next checkpoint is "Down & Dirty," in which players have to slide through an obstacle course containing a dirt pit. At the "Free Ride" checkpoint, one player from each team has to lie on a stretcher while their teammate carries them to the next check point. At the "Hard Wood" checkpoint, each team must transfer a pile of wood to the top of a hangar in a designated area before advancing to the "Sign Language" checkpoint, in which each team has to memorize the placement of a sign post containing Czech road signs, then crawl through an obstacle course through mud and under barb wire, then swim through a lake. After swimming through a lake, each team has to slide a series of Czech road signs through a pole to duplicate the sign post from the earlier "Sign Language" checkpoint. If a team slides in each sign correctly, they can advance, otherwise, they have to return to the original "Sign Language" checkpoint. The final stretch involves a sprint to the top of a castle named Bezděz. * '''The Challenge: Cutthroat Winner:' Red Team 'Episodes'